Dracula Hankyung Fallin in Love
by Kim TaeNa
Summary: Jika kau berada di dua pilihan yang menentukan akhir dari cintamu apa yang akan kau pilih. Apa kau akan melepaskan cintamu demi kebahagiannya dan membiarkan dirimu tersakiti atau merenggut kebebasannya demi bersama denganmu dan hidup SELAMANYA?
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle :: Dracula Hankyung Falling in Love**

**Cast :: Super Junior (13) dengan bonus Lee So Man (?)  
**

**Genre :: Romance, drama, fict yang lagi- lagi nggak jelas dan nggak bermakna.. (?)  
**

**Rating :: 17th ke atas.. Hhaha.. Nggak ding.. becanda..**

**Summary :: Bingung mau nulis apaan, mending baca sendiri fict-nya**

**Disclaimer :: Kayak biasa dan nggak usah banyak basa- basi lagi..**

Selamat membaca fict yang sama- sama nggak jelas dari saya ini,.. wkwkw**  
**

**

* * *

**

Aku menuangkan nasi goreng di piring yang sudah kujejerkan diatas meja makan. Ada Sembilan piring yang masih kosong.

Heyo, namaku Hankyung. Anak tertua dikeluargaku.

Keluargaku adalah keluarga biasa saja. Namun, ada sedikit hal yang membuat kami agak berbeda dari keluarga yang lain.

Kedua orang tuaku, adalah namja!

Yah.. Itu satu hal.. Dan yang lainnya..

" Ah, Hyunnie! Kau sudah menyiapkan sarapan?" Teukie umma, umma-ku yang sepintas terlihat sebagai cowok sangat manis dengan rambut dicat pirang itu masuk kedalam dapur dengan tersenyum. Ia membawa sebuah ransel ukuran sedang.

Aku menatapnya. " Bagaimana?" Tanyaku. " Mana appa?"

Teukie umma tersenyum. " Young woon terlalu lelah. Ia langsung tidur." Ucapnya sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu di dalam pack dari ranselnya.

" Benar- benar hebat. Kita nggak perlu berburu selama dua hari." Ucapnya sambil menuangkan sesuatu dari dalam pack itu ke tujuh gelas yang masih kosong. Sesuatu yang kental dan berbau amis mengalir. Darah!

Aku menatap darah segar itu. Kurasakan rasa haus sudah menggerogoti tenggorokanku. " Darah apa itu?"

" Rusa jantan yang sangat besar." Jawab Teukie umma santai. " Panggil semua saudaramu." Perintahnya.

Aku menurut dan berjalan keluar dapur.

Ya, keluagaku memang sedikit berbeda dari yang lainnya. Meski terlihat biasa saja, ada yang kami sembunyikan.

Kami sekeluarga adalah drakula.

Tadinya, Teukie umma dan Kangin appa adalah sepasang kekasih yang hidup berpindah- pindah. Karena sudah bosan, akhirnya mereka memutuskan menetap di Seoul. Saat itu Teukie umma merasa kesepian dan ingin memiliki anak. Ia datang menemui asosiasi drakula tertutup bernama S.M. Ent yang dipimpin oleh drakula seram bernama Lee So Man (ngaco-nya mulai keluar.. gomen reader..).

Teukie meminta izin untuk mengadopsi beberapa drakula untuk dijadikan anak di keluarganya. Setelah menandatangani beberapa kontrak (makin ngaco) dan surat adopsi. Maka aku, dan ketiga drakula lain, Yesung, Donghae dan Kyuhyun pun tinggal bersama menjadi anak mereka.

Namun kami adalah drakula vegetarian(?). Dalam arti lain, kami nggak meminum darah manusia. Tapi darah hewan.

Awalnya, keluarga kami damai- damai saja hidup selama beberapa tahun. Sampai akhirnya Yesung dan Donghae melakukan kesalahan. Mereka jatuh cinta kepada manusia, dan mengubah kedua manusia itu menjadi drakula juga sama seperti kami.

Kemudian Yesung juga akhirnya berpasangan dengan Ryeowook yang biasa kami panggil Wookie. Dan Donghae berpasangan dengan Eunhyuk.

Seakan belum selesai, Kyuhyun yang paling muda, drakula yang nggak bisa menahan emosinya tanpa sengaja menyerang manusia bernama Sungmin. Dan Sungmin menjadi drakula karena racun Kyuhyun. Untuk menebus kesalahannya Kyuhyun pun akhirnya menerima Sungmin sebagai pasangannya dan mulai mencintainya.

Kini tinggal aku yang sendirian. Aku tak tahu apa aku akan senasib dengan Yesung dan Donghae atau aku akan melakukan kesalahan seperti Kyuhyun.

Aku masih belum tahu.

Aku membuka pintu kamar EunHae pelan. Saat pintu terbuka, kulihat keduanya sedang tidur sambil berpelukan. Aku menghela nafas sambil duduk disisi tempat tidur mereka.

" Cepat bangun. Umma sudah pulang dan membawa minuman untuk kita."

Mendengar kata 'minuman' kedua bocah aneh itu langsung bangun.

" Yess! Aku haus banget! Kali ini apa?" Tanya Donghae mengagetkanku.

" Rusa jantan." Jawabku sambil melangkahkan kaki keluar kamar. Setelah aku keluar, Donghae dan Eunhyuk langsung ngacir kedapur sambil bersorak kegirangan.

Sebelum sampai dikamar YeWook, aku menghentikan langkah saat melihat kedua adikku itu sedang berciuman didepan pintu kamarnya. Yah, kalau yang ini sih udah biasa aku lihat jadi aku nggak kaget.

" Heyo." Tegurku. " Teukie umma sudah menunggu di dapur."

Karena kaget akan kemunculanku yang tiba- tiba. Wookie langsung menarik Yesung menjauh. Wajahnya memerah padam menatapku. " Hankyung hyung.." Ucapnya pelan dan malu- malu.

Yesung hanya tertawa dan merangkul pinggul kekasihnya lembut. " Oke. Ayo sarapan." Ucapnya santai.

Wookie berjalan mengikuti langkah Yesung sambil menunduk. Dia memang sangat pemalu.

Aku langsung berjalan menuju kamar KyuMin, kali ini apa yang akan kulihat dikamar dua adikku itu. Yah.. Paling nggak jauh beda dari sebelumnya.

Aku membuka pintu kamar. Dan menatap Kyuhyun yang sudah menancapkan giginya di tengkuk Sungmin yang kelihatan masih tidur. Aku menghela nafas. " Bisa nggak jangan melakukan itu pagi- pagi, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum menatapku, membuat taringnya yang sedikit berwarna merah itu telihat jelas. " Ketuk pintu dulu, dong.."

Aku hanya bisa geleng- geleng. Meski kami meminum darah hewan, Kyuhyun kadang suka iseng menghisap darah Sungmin. "_ Darah Sungmin manis._" Begitulah katanya kalau kutanya. Yah, karena sesama drakula, jadi nggak masalah menghisap darah satu sama lain.

" Cepat bangunkan Sungmin, Teukie umma sudah pulang." Ucapku sambil menutup pintu kamar KyuMin lagi. Yah, aku nggak yakin kalau anak itu langsung membangunkan kekasihnya. Setidaknya, dia akan tetap melakukan hal tadi selama beberapa menit setelah kubangunkan.

Begitulah keluarga kecil atau mungkin sebenarnya keluarga besarku ini. Meski sedikit unik, aku tetap menyayangi mereka.

0o0o00o0o0o0

Aku masuk kedalam kelasku bersama dengan Sungmin. Kami satu kelas dan duduk di kelas 3 SMA. Sedangkan Donghae, Eunhyuk dan Yesung kelas 2 lalu Kyuhyun dan Wookie kelas satu.

Disekolah kami hanya terlihat seperti siswa biasa dan nggak kelihatan seperti sebuah keluarga yang terlalu mencolok. Kami tetap akrab disekolah, dan siswa lain hanya melihat keakraban kami sebagai seorang 'keluarga', bukan sebagai sesuatu yang 'sejenis'.

Sungmin duduk disebelahku sambil memakan coklat.

Aku melirik kearah tengkuknya yang sudah ditutupi plester berwarna pink. Bisa kacau kalau siswa yang lain melihat Sungmin seperti habis 'digigit'. Jadi setiap sekolah ia pasti menempelkan plaster ditengkuknya.

" Kau kelihatan nggak semangat." Gumam Sungmin.

Aku menatapnya sekilas. " Aku hanya sedikit merasa haus." Jawabku.

Sungmin menatapku kaget. " Bukannya umma sudah memberikan jatah yang sama. Kenapa kau selalu kehausan, sih?" Tanyanya sambil memasukkan satu coklat lagi kedalam mulutnya. " Kau sakit?"

Aku menggeleng. Aku sendiri nggak tahu kenapa aku selalu merasa haus meskipun seharusnya sudah mengkonsumsi cukup darah. Apalagi saat disekolah, rasa haus itu semakin mencekikku.

Sret! Tiba- tiba tubuhku menegang. Aku merasakan kehadirannya. Aku langsung menumpukkan kepalaku dimeja.

Semakin dekat. Semakin dekat. Degup jantungku berubah kacau.

" Annyeong." Sapa seseorang dengan suara yang jernih kearahku dan Sungmin.

" Annyeong." Balas Sungmin santai.

Aku mendengar suaranya duduk disebelah Sungmin. Namun aku masih belum mengangkat wajahku. Aku merasa takut dan rasa haus itu semakin memburuku.

" Apa Hankyung masih sakit?" Tanya pemuda itu.

Mendengar namaku disebut aku langsung berubah tegang dengan posisi yang sama.

" Dia hanya sedikit anemia. Nanti juga sembuh sendiri." Jawab Sungmin asal. Alasan yang amat sangat konyol. Bagaimana caranya seorang drakula mengalami anemia sedangkan hampir setiap harinya dia meminum darah segar?

Namun orang yang bicara dengan Sungmin sepertinya mengerti. " Harusnya dia dibawa kerumah sakit. Kok setiap hari anemia-nya nggak sembuh- sembuh."

" Lagi menstruasi kali." Kali ini jawaban asal Sungmin kelewat asal.

Aku langsung bengun dan menggeplak kepala dongsaengku itu kencang. " Kalau ngomong jangan sembaranga, dong!" Seruku marah.

Sungmin terkekeh geli. " Makanya jangan kayak orang sekarat. Semangat dong!" Belanya sambil mengusap- usap kepalanya.

Aku melirik kearah pemuda yang duduk disebelah Sungmin. Ia tertawa juga. Aku memandanginya dengan tatapan yang aku sendiri nggak mengerti. Dia terlihat berbeda. Dimataku dia kelihatan sangat menawan dan menganggumkan.

Eh! Stop! Apalagi yang kupikirkan! Berhenti memikirkan hal konyol! Aku nggak boleh dan nggak akan pernah mau jatuh cinta pada seorang manusia! Aku berbeda dengan Donghae dan Yesung yang merenggut kebebasan dari orang yang mereka cintai.

Aku nggak akan merenggut kebebasan orang yang kucintai. Kalau aku mencintai manusia, maka cepat atau lambat aku pasti akan terjerat dan sengaja atau tidak aku akan mengubahnya menjadi sepertiku. Dan saat itu juga aku akan merenggut kebebasannya. Aku tak akan melakukan hal itu!

Heechul menatapku dengan matanya yang jernih. " Sudah baikan?" Tanyanya.

Aku membuang wajah. " Aku baik- baik saja. Jangan dengarkan apa yang dikatakan Sungmin." Ucapku cepat sambil menumpukan kepalaku diatas meja lagi.

Sungmin masih terkekeh geli melihat kelakukanku. Aku nggak perduli!

0o0o0o0o0o0

Istirahat siang. Aku merasa rasa haus itu semakin kacau. Wajahku semakin pucat. Aaargh! Umaa! Aku butuh darah saat ini!

Bruukh! Aku jatuh terduduk dibangku taman sekolah, tempat yang cukup sepi. Aku nggak bisa berada didaerah sekolah dalam kondisi begini. Insting-ku bisa berubah kacau kalau berkeliaran diantara para pemilik darah segar itu. Aku bisa gila!

" Uugh.." Ringisku sambil memegangi kepalaku. Aku benar- benar lemas.

" Kau baik- baik saja?" Tiba- tiba teguran Heechul mengejutkanku.

Aku langsung meloncat kaget. Kemudian duduk dengan perasaan was- was nggak karuan, bingung, kacau, frustasi, shock, takut. Dan semacamnya yang bikin stress!

Heechul tertawa dan duduk disampingku. " Kau selalu menyendiri kalau istirahat. Apa anemiamu itu benar- benar parah?"

Aku menggeleng. " A.. Aku hanya butuh ketenangan." Jawabku setengah berbohong.

" Mau kuantar ke UKS? Kau kelihata sangat pucat."

Aku kembali menggeleng. " Aku baik- baik saja. Swear deh!" Seruku sambil mengacungkan jari tengah dan telunjukku.

Heechul kembali tertawa. Suara tawanya yang jernih membuat mataku kembali menatapnya lekat- lekat. Aku nggak tahu apa yang ada dipikiranku. Kuakui, sejak pertama kali bertemu dengannya, cuma dia yang ada dipikiranku. Menghantui setiap tidurku (huee… kenapa Hankyung oppa jadi lebay?).

Tatapan mataku tertuju kearah tengkuk Heechul yang kelihatan 'menggiurkan'.

What? Stop Hankyung! Aku langsung mengalihkan pandanganku dan mencoba mengatur lagi pikiranku. Apa tadi yang kupikirkan? Menggiurkan? Kau sudah benar- benar gila sekarang! Kau nggak boleh bepikiran begitu Hankyuuung!

-Trrrt~Trrrt-

Ponselk bergetar. Aku langsung mengangkatnya. " Yeobseoyo." Ucaku.

" Hankyung, dimana kau?" Terdengar suara Teukie umma panik.

Aku melirik kearah Heechul yang memandangiku sejak tadi. " Aku maish disekolah. Apa ada masalah dirumah, umma?"

" Tadi Kyuhyun meneleponku, dia diberitahu Sungmin kalau ku sudah kehausan. Jadi aku khawatir."

Uaagh.. Dasar bocah kecil itu mulutnya memang bawel. Dalam hati aku berjanji akan memberi pelajaran pada Kyuhyun yang sudah berani mengadu ke Teukie umma.

" Lebih baik kau pulang sekarang." Gumam Teukie umma lagi.

Aku terpaksa tertawa. " Aku baik- baik saja umma. Biar nanti aku yang bicara pada Kyu. Aku nggak akan pulang sekarang. Umma nggak usah khawatir." Ucapku.

" Tapi_" Belum sempat Teukie umma melanjutkan kata- katanya aku langsung memotong.

" Jangan khawatir. Saranghaeyo, umma. Ucapku sambil mematikan ponselku. Aku melirik keaah Heechul yang masih memandangiku.

" Ada apa?" Tanyanya lembut dengan raut wajah khawatir.

Aku menggeleng. " Sepertinya adikku mengadu kalau anemiaku semakin buruk." Senyumku.

Heechul tertawa. " Adik yang baik." Sindirnya.

Aku meringis. " Biar kuberi pelajaran si Kyuhyun itu. Dasar maknae pengadu." Umpatku. Mendengar suaraku, Heechul kembali tertawa.

Heechul berdiri. " Ayo kembali ke kelas." Ucapnya seraya menarik tanganku.

Aku nggak bisa menolak. Aku nggak bisa menghindar. Setidaknya, untuk saat ini.. Biarkan aku merasa bahagia disisinya.

Aku tersenyum menatap sosok Heechul yang berjalan didepanku.

Dalam hati aku mengukir sebuah janji, 'aku nggak akan melukainya dan merenggut kebebasannya'.

Namun.. Apa aku bisa menepati janjiku itu?

.

.

To be Continued..

* * *

Review, yaaa... :D


	2. Chapter 2

Aku duduk di meja makan dengan tatapan kosong memandangi gelas yang sudah kosong. Namun noda merah kental itu masih membekas dipinggiran gelas. Itu sudah gelas ketiga yang kuminum hari ini. Entah kenapa rasa hausku masih belum hilang.

Teukie umma menghela nafas sambil menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Kangin appa.

" Aku bingung. Kenapa Hannie nggak bisa berhenti merasa haus." Gumamnya pasrah.

Aku menunduk. " Mianhaeyo, umma.." Ucapku nggak enak sudah membuatnya bingung dan khawatir.

Appa menggeleng- geleng. " Bukan salahmu, Hankyung. Mungkin ada sesuatu yang terjadi padamu. Apa kau merasa ada yang aneh belakangan hari ini?"

Aku menggeleng. Nggak ada yang aneh denganku. Hanya rasa haus ini yang nggak normal.

" Apa kita harus membawanya ke asosiasi?" Usul appa lagi sambil menatap Teukie umma bingung.

Teukie hanya mengangkat bahu. " Aku sendiri nggak tahu." Ia kembali menatapku. " Kalau kau ada masalah, ceritakanlah pada kami." Ucapnya.

Aku mengangguk mengerti. " Aku harus segera berangkat." Ucapku sambil menarik tasku dimeja makan dan beranjak meninggalkan kedua orang tuaku itu.

Adik- adikku yang lain sudah berangkat lebih dulu meninggalkanku.

Sebelum keluar rumah, Teukie umma menuruhku membawa kotak pack darah untuk berjaga- jaga. Aku memasukkannya kedalam tasku dan langsung keluar rumah.

Pikiranku meracau selama perjalanan. Ada apa denganku? Rasa haus yang nggak bisa berhenti ini benar- benar menyiksaku. Gara- gara ini, appa dan umma harus keluar tiap malam setidaknya harus berhasil mendapatkan dua buruan besar.

Aku dan yang lainnya ingin ikut membantu, tapi mereka melarang kami.

Aku sampai disekolah tepat saat bel berdering. Aku langsung berlari kearah kelas. Tapi kakiku lemas. Anemia ini benar- benar akan membunuhku.

Aku duduk dimejaku. Sungmin memandangiku cemas.

" Kau pucat sekali, hyung!" Bisiknya khawatir.

Aku mengangkat satu tanganku, memberi jawaban kalau aku baik- baik saja. Aku hanya perlu bertahan selama satu hari ini. Bertahan…

Istiahat siang..

Aku, Sungmin, Kyuhyun, Yesung, Wookie, Donghae dan Eunhyuk sudah duduk di kursi taman membentuk lingkaran.

Aku masih menghisap darah dari pack yang kubawa. Selama dikelas tadi rasanya aku hampir mati. Setelah selesai aku membuang pack itu ketempat sampah didekat Donghae.

Eunhyuk menatapku khawatir. " Hyung benar nggak apa- apa?" Tanyanya.

Aku hanya mengangguk sekali sambil memegangi kepalaku yang terasa berat.

" Aiish.. Kalau saja kau rasa hausmu itu bisa hilang dengan menghisap darah kami, akan kuberikan semua darahku padamu." Tambah Yesung sambil bersedekap.

Ia benar, meski kadang Kyu suka menghisap darah Sungmin sesukanya sebanyak apapun, itu nggak bisa membantunya menghilangkan rasa hausnya. Kami tetap harus menghisap darah dari mahluk yang lain jenisnya dari kami.

" Aku baik- baik saja." Ucapku meyakinkan.

" Dia sudah meminum tiga liter darah hari ini." Gumam Kyuhyun frustasi. " Dan itu masih membuatnya haus. Ini mustahil!"

Aku menatap adikku yang paling muda itu. Ia menunduk dan baru kali ini kehabisan akal untuk berkata- kata. Sungmin menepuk bahu Kyuhyun lembut. Kyuhyun menatapku lagi. " Apa kau memang nggak punya masalah hyung? Kalau yang kutahu, kadang indera atau insting drakula itu berubah kalau ada yang terjadi dalam perasaannya." Jelasnya serius.

Aku nggak langsung menjawab. Masalah? Apa? Aku nggak tahu apa masalahku..

" Apa hyung jatuh cinta?" Pertanyaan Donghae membuatku terlonjak menatapnya kaget. Jatuh cinta?

" Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Yesung.

Donghae mengalihkan pandangannya kearah yang lain bergantian. " Seperti yang kalian tahu, waktu aku jatuh cinta instingku kacau." Kali ini Donghae menatap Eunhyuk lembut. " Aku hanya bisa mencium aroma darah dia."

Eunhyuk memandangi Donghae sambil tersenyum dan mengangguk.

" Tapi aku nggak merasa apa- apa saat jatuh cinta." Yesung mengacak rambutnya karena bingung.

Kali ini Donghae mengangguk. " Kan seperti yang dikatakan Kyu, itu hanya terkadang. Berarti belum tentu akan dialami semua drakula, kan?"

Yesung akhirnya mengangguk lalu menatapku. " Siapa?"

Aku kembali menatap para adikku bingung. " Aku nggak jatuh cinta!" Seruku. " Jangan bicarakan hal ini di depan umma dan appa.. Mereka pasti semakin cemas." Ucapku akhirnya sambil melangkah meninggalkan adik- adikku. Pikiranku benar- benar kacau.

" Hyung!" Kudengar Yesung sudah mau mengejarku, tapi sepertinya Wookie yang pengertian mencegahnya.

" Kurasa Hankyung hyung butuh ketenangan. Biarkan saja dia." Ucap Wookie.

Aku nggak menoleh kebelakang lagi dan berjalan semakin jauh dari mereka.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Aku membolos pelajaran terakhir. Rasa haus ini membuatku semakin nggak bisa berpikir jernih. Karena takut aku akan menimbulkan masalah, Sungmin menyuruhku untuk membolos saja. Dan aku menurut.

Aku melangkah menyusuri koridor dengan kaki lemas. Anemia itu menjengkelkan. Aku kembali mengingat kata- kata Donghae tadi. Jatuh cinta? Siapa? Aku? Dengan siapa? Heechul?

Lho? Kenapa malah Hechul yang muncul dipikiranku. Aku menunduk.

Apa Kyu benar. Aku memang sudah jatuh cinta.. Pada seorang manusia..

Tiba- tiba kepalaku pusing. Aku nggak sanggup berdiri lagi. Perutku mual. Dan saat itu juga, aku nggak bisa melihat apa- apa selain kegelapan yang tiba- tiba membelengguku.

0o0o0o0o0o00o

Aku membuka mataku. Kutatap cahaya putih yang menyinari ruangan tempatku berada.

" Kau sudah sadar?" Tegur seseorang.

Aku menoleh dengan kepala yang berat. Kulihat Heechul duduk memandangiku dengan wajah sangat cemas. " Heechul? Kenapa kau disini? Apa yang terjadi?" Tanyaku sambil beranjak bangun.

Heechul membantuku duduk dan bersandar diujung tempat tidur. " Kau pingsan di koridor. Aku membawamu kemari." Jawabnya.

Aku memegangi kepalaku yang masih terasa pusing. Disaat begini, keinginan untuk menghisap darah semakin kuat.

" Anemiamu benar- benar parah." Gumam Hechul lagi. " Aku menyuruh adik- adikmu pulang duluan tadi."

" Kenapa nggak menyuruh mereka saja yang menemaniku? Kau kan capek."

Heechul tertawa. " Aku ingin menjagamu. Memang nggak boleh?"

Aku menatapnya dan tanpa kusadari aku tersenyum kecil. " Gomawo.." Ucapku akhirnya.

Heechul memandangku dalam. Aku balas menatapnya. Dia, orang yang selalu mengganggu pikiranku. Yang selalu menghantui setiap kegiatanku.

Aku menyentuh wajahnya lembut. Rasa haus ini semakin membunuhku. Aku menariknya mendekatiku, Heechul nggak menolak. Aku tak tahu apa yang merasuki pikiranku. Yang kuinginkan hanya darah. Darahnya.

Kutempelkan taringku dikulit lehernya dengan lembut.

" Hankyung.." Ucap Heechul tiba- tiba.

Aku tersentak saat dia memanggilku. Aku langsung menarik tubuhku dan kulihat ia menatapku tak percaya.

Aku mengatupkan mulutku rapat- rapat. Apa yang kulakukan? Aku.. Aku hampir saja menghisap darahnya. Darah Heechul. Aku nyaris saja membuatnya sama sepertiku. Menjadi drakula sepertiku!

Kami berdua hanya terdiam. Sampai akhirnya dering ponselku membuatku tersadar. Aku meraihnya disaku kemejaku.

" Yo_" Aku belum sempat menyapa suara teriakan panik Sungmin membuatku terlonjak.

" Hyuung!" Jeritnya histeris.

" Sungmin? Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?" Tanyaku panik. Suara Sungmin terdengar menangis dan ketakutan.

" Kyu.. Kyu berkelahi.." Isaknya ketakutan.

Aku tersentak. " Berkelahi?" Ulangku.

" Ada tiga orang drakula baru memasuki wilayah ini, kami berpapasan dan menyerang kami. Dan Kyu.. Kyu.." Sungmin menjerit lagi.

Aku tersentak. Drakula baru? Sial! Kyuhyun paling nggak bisa menghentikan insting berkelahinya. Apalagi kalau sesama drakula juga! Kyuhyun dalam bahaya.

" Sungmin! Sekarang kalian dimana?"

" Kami.. Beberapa meter dibelakang sekolah.. Kyuu!" Jeritnya lagi.

" Tenanglah, Sungmin! Sebisa mungkin kau jangan biarkan tiga drakula itu pergi dari sana. Aku akan langsung kesana!" Seruku cepat. " Lalu, hubungi umma dan appa!" Aku menutup handphoneku dan langsung bergerak turun. Persetan dengan anemia ini! Kyu dan Sungmin dalam bahaya!

" Kau mau kemana? Ada apa?" Heechul ikut- ikutan panik.

Aku nggak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Heechul. Aku langsung berlari meninggalkannya. Berlari secepat mungkin. Secepat yang kubisa.

Aku sampai di tempat itu dengan cepat. Nggak sulit bagiku untuk mencari tahu dimana mereka berada. Aku mengenali bau Kyu dan Sungmin.

Sampai disana kulihat Kyu masih kelihatan seimbang melawan tiga drakula itu. Satu bertubuh gemuk, satu lagi terlihat sangat tampan dan bertubuh tinggi dan satu lagi kelihatan pendiam dan nggak banyak bergerak.

" Hey, Siwon! Sepertinya kawanannya datang." Ucap drakula yang masih diam sambil tersenyum.

Drakula yang paling tinggi menatapku. " Jadi dia kawananmu juga?"

Kyuhyun menatapku. " Hyung!"

" Kali ini baru pertarungan seimbang." Ucap drakula yang berbadan gemuk itu semangat. " Kibum, kuserahkan yang paling kecil itu padamu. Biar aku yang melawannya."

Drakula bernama Kibum itu melangkah kearah Sungmin. " Oke, Shindong!"

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku kearah Sungmin dan Kyuhyun bergantian. Aku harus melindungi mereka! Tapi bagaimana?

Drakula bernama Shindong itu menggeram menatapku, memamerkan taringnya yang besar dan panjang.

Aku balas menggeram memperlihatkan taringku.

Shindong melompat menerjangku, berusaha menggigitku. Ada satu hal yang bisa membunuh drakula. Racun drakula itu sendiri!

Aku menghindar. Pandanganku nggak bisa terfokus kearah musuhku karena aku terlalu mengkhawatirkan kedua dongsaengku.

Duak! Tiba- tiba aku tersentak melihat Sungmin terpental menghantam pohon diterjang Kibum.

" Minnie!" Kyuhyun bergerak cepat menyerang Kibum, melupakan Siwon yang sejak tadi dihadapinya.

Kulihat Siwon bergerak mengincar Kyuhyun.

" Kyu!" Jeritku panik. Kyuhyun nggak menyadari Siwon.

Ditengah kepanikanku, aku juga nggak menyadari Shindong sudah berada dihadapanku. Aku menatapnya kaget.

" Jangan berpaling kalau sedang bertarung." Ucapnya dingin sambil tersenyum sangar.

Aku nggak bisa mengelak!

" Hyung!" Tiba- tiba Yesung menendang Shindong. Tubuh gemuk itu terguling menjauh dariku. Yesung berlari menghampiriku. " Kau baik- baik saja?"

Kudengar suara Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang langsung berlari menolong Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang didesak oleh Kibum dan Siwon. Aku mengangguk menatap Yesung. Kulihat Shindong sudah hendak menerjang Yesung.

" Awas!" Aku mendorong Yesung dan menggigit lengan Shindong. Aku mengalirkan racun mematikanku saat itu juga.

" Uwaa!" Shindong terlonjak kebelakang sambil memegangi tangan kanannya. Ia menatapku lagi sambil memamerkan taringnya.

" Shindong!" Siwon tiba- tiba sudah berdiri disamping temannya itu. Ia melotot menatapku sambil menggeram marah.

" Uwaa!" Shindong menjerit. " Kita pergi! Kita pergi!" Serunya cepat.

Siwon kelihatan ingin menghabisiku dulu, tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya saat melihat Shindong lagi. " Kibum!" Panggilnya.

Kibum yang sedang berhadapan dengan EunHae menoleh dan dengan gesit sudah berada disisi Shindong.

" Kita pergi!" Ucap Siwon.

Kibum mengangguk dan memapah Shindong. Dalam hitungan detik mereka bertiga sudah menghilang dari hadapan kami semua.

Bruukh! Aku terjatuh kelelahan ditanah. Kulirik Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang berantakan. Sepertinya Sungmin nggak terluka parah. Aku menghela nafas lega.

Deg! Tiba- tiba aku mencium bau sesuatu. Sesuatu yang amat sangat kukenal.

Dengan panik aku menoleh kebelakang. Dan mataku terbuka saat melihat Heechul berdiri dibalik pohon. Memandang kami dengan tatapan tak percaya.

" Heechul.." Ucapku pelan.

Adik- adikku langsung menatap kearah yang kulihat dengan tatapan sama kagetnya.

" Di.. Dia lihat.." Wookie mencengkram kemeja Yesung panik. " Dia melihat kita.." Lanjutnya lagi sedangkan aku nggak bisa menjauhkan pandanganku dari sosok Heechul.

Heechul memandangi kami semua. " Kalian.. Drakula?"

.

.

To be continued..

:)

review, pliiis...

gomawo... :D


	3. Chapter 3 End

Aku duduk di dalam kamar dengan tampang kacau. Adik- adikku memandangiku dalam diam. Aku masih mengingat kejadian dua hari yang lalu.

_Flasback…_

Aku menatap Heechul panik.

Ia melangkah mendekati kami dengan tatapan tak percaya. " Kalian… Drakula?" Ulangnya lagi.

Kami semua saling merapat satu sama lain.

Dari arah lain aku mencium aroma umma dan appa yang semakin mendekat.

" Umma dan appa datang." Ucapku pelan.

Dan benar. Dua menit kemudian, kedua orang tua kami datang.

Teukie langsung menghampiri kami semua. Ia juga terkejut saat melihat Heechul berada didekat kami bertujuh. " Dia.." Teukie umma menatapku tak percaya. Matanya menyimpan sejuta tanda tanya besar.

Aku nggak bisa berkata apapun. Tubuhku terlalu lemas.

" Apa yang kulihat benar?" Tanya Heechul lagi.

Kali ini Kangin appa maju mendekatiku dan mengangkat tubuhku perlahan. " Kita pulang." Ucapnya sambil berjalan menjauh dari Heechul.

Aku nggak bisa menoleh lagi. Aku terlalu lemas. Tapi aku tahu, Heechul masih memandangiku.

_Flasback end.._

Sejak kejadian itu, kami nggak datang ke sekolah.

Kreek. Kudengar pintu depan terbuka.

Tanpa banyak bicara kami semua langsung berlari keruang depan. Kami lihat umma dan appa duduk disofa dengan tampang masam. Hari ini Lee So Man, ketua asosiasi drakula S.M. Ent memanggil mereka. Entah memang karena koneksi jaringannya diseluruh dunia atau apa, dia tahu ada seorang manusia yang mengetahui rahasia keluaga kami.

Umma dan appa dipanggil untuk membicarakan hal ini.

" Bagaimana?" Tanyaku cepat.

Teukie umma menatapku. " Pertama, jangan biarkan dia lolos dan menyebarkan rahasia ini."

" Heechul nggak akan membongkar rahasia kita. Aku sangat mengenalnya." Belaku.

Namun aku nggak melanjutkan argumenku saat appa mengangkat tangannya kearahku. Menyuruhku diam dan membiarkan umma melanjutkan bicara. Aku mengerti dan diam lagi.

" Kedua, dia harus menjadi seperti kita." Kali ini umma menatapku serius.

" Aku nggak mau!" Bantahku cepat.

Kangin appa bangun dan mendekatiku. " Kalau tidak, maka kita yang harus menerima hukumannya. Keluarga kita harus dipisahkan."

Aku terdiam. Berpisah dengan keluarga yang sudah kuanggap keluarga sendiri ini? Aku juga nggak mau hal itu terjadi. Tapi sama halnya dengan membunuhnya atau menjadikannya sepertiku, aku juga nggak menginginkan hal itu!

Aku masih menunduk.

Tiba- tiba jantungku kembali berdegup. Dia..

" Datang." Ucap Sungmin yang sudah sangat hapal aroma Heechul.

Ting-Tong!

Aku terdiam. Dia.. Aku tahu dia yang datang.

Tanpa bertanya, Wookie berjalan kearah pintu dan membukakan pintu. " Silahkan masuk." Ucapnya mempersilahkan sambil melangkah kearah ruang tengah. Aku menatap Wookie dan Heechul lalu menunduk lagi.

" Silahkan duduk." Ucap Teukie umma sambil berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Heechul. Ia menggiring Heechul kearah sofa.

Teukie umma kembali menatapku. " Aku yang memintanya datang hari ini."

Aku terpana dan kembali menatap Heechul.

Aaargh! Tanpa banyak bicara, aku langsung menarik lengan Heechul dan membawanya kekamarku. Aku harus bicaa dengannya! Ini semua terlalu rumit untukku.

Blam! Kutekan pintu kamarku kencang lalu menatapnya marah.

" Kenapa kau datang?"

" Karena orang tuamu memintaku untuk datang." Jawab Heechul tenang. Ia menatapku namun tak tersenyum.

" Kau tahu kami semua drakula, kan? Kenapa kau masih mau datang?"

" Kenapa kau marah?" Ia balik bertanya.

Aku diam. Kenapa aku marah? Kenapa? Aku nggak tahu.. Aargh.. Tiba- tiba rasa haus itu datang menyerangku lagi. Payah! Benar kata Kyu! Karena sesuatu hal yang mengganggu perasaanku, indera dan instingku menjadi kacau. Setiap kali mengingatnya dan berdekatan dengannya, rasa haus itu semakin menyerangku.

Aku menatap Heechul. " Kenapa kau nggak takut padaku?"

" Kenapa kau marah?" Sentaknya. " Kau masih belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

Aku mengalihkan wajahku. Aku tak bisa menatapnya lebih jauh lagi. Perasaan ini membunuhku. " Aku marah pada diriku sendiri." Jawabku akhirnya.

Heechul berjalan selangkah mendekatiku dan seiring saat itu aku menekan tubuhku lebih dekat dipintu.

" Jangan mendekatiku lebih dari ini."

" Kenapa?"

" Aku bisa menyerangmu kapan saja! Kau tahu? Aku selalu merasa haus, dan aku nggak tahu kenapa begitu. Setiap mengingatmu, setiap merasakan aroma tubuhmu, aku selalu merasa haus akan darahmu! Apa kau bisa mengerti? Aku seakan hampir gila!" Seruku frustasi.

Heechul diam ditempatnya. Ia tak bicara apapun.

" Kau tahu? Asosiasi sudah tahu tentangmu." Ucapku lagi sambil merosot duduk bersandar dipintu. " Kini kau dalam bahaya karena aku."

Heechul ikut duduk dan kembali menatapku. " Aku juga sudah tahu."

Aku menengadah menatapnya. " Apa umma yang memberitahukannya padamu?"

Ia mengangguk. " Dia meneleponku tadi."

" Apa yang dikatakannya padamu?"

Heechul menarik nafas dalam- dalam sambil memejamkan matanya. Lalu secaa perlahan dihembuskannya. Ia kembali menatapku sambil tesenyum.

" Aku nggak terlalu ingat semua yang dikatakannya." Ucapnya.

Aku masih belum mengerti.

" Tapi, dia mengatakan sesuatu yang menarik perhatianku."

Aku masih terus menunggu kata- katanya dengan jantung terus berdegup kencang.

" Dia bilang.. Hannie kami, terlalu terobsesi akan kehadiranmu. Namun ia tak ingin terjerat lebih jauh olehmu, tapi takdir ternyata berpihak lain. Kalau kau mencintainya, datanglah ketempat kami hari ini. Bicaralah padanya. Aku yakin dia akan mengerti akan semua pilihan yang kau tetapkan."

Aku masih memandanginya tak mengerti akan maksud perkataannya.

Heechul tersenyum lagi dan berjalan mendekatiku dengan lututnya.

Aku berubah tegang namun tak lagi takut dan merapatkan tubuhku ke pintu. Heechul memelukku. " Aku akan sangat senang jika kau mengizinkanku bergabung dengan keluargamu." Ucapnya lembut.

Aku tersentak mendengar pengakuan itu. " Kau.. Kau akan kehilangan semuanya. Kebebasanmu, keluargamu, masa depanmu. Kau akan kehilangan semuanya, apa kau tak takut akan hal itu?"

Heechul menggeleng membuat rambutnya bergerak lembut menyapu wajahku.

Aku dapat menciumnya, aroma shampoo yang digunakannya. Aroma tubuhnya. Darahnya..

" Aku nggak perlu takut kehilangan semua itu asalkan aku bisa bersama dengan orang yang aku cintai. Itu semua sudah cukup bagiku." Lanjutnya lagi.

" Jadi kau ingin menjadi sepertiku… Menjadi drakula.. Mahluk terkutuk yang akan hidup selamanya.. Monster manusia penghisap darah.." Mataku berkaca- kaca. Perasaanku benar- benar campur aduk antara bingung dan sedih. Aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa sekarang.

Ia mengangguk sejenak sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap mataku sambil tersenyum.

" Aku mau karena aku mencintaimu, Hankyung." Ucapnya sambil mendaratkan ciuman kecil dibibirku.

Aku mematung. Membiarkan cowok itu terus menciumku.

Heechul menarik dirinya lagi dan kembali menatapku. " Ubah aku. Dan biarkan aku mendampingimu selamanya. Kau nggak perlu sendiri lagi. Nggak perlu iri melihat adik- adikmu yang memiliki pendamping."

" Aku nggak iri pada mereka!" Seruku cepat.

Heechul tertawa lagi. " Cepat ubah aku.." Perintahnya lembut.

Aku menggeleng cepat. Aku masih belum mau mengubahnya. " Bagaimana dengan keluargamu?"

" Aku tinggal sendirian. Orang tuaku hanya mengirimiku uang untuk sekolah. Aku nggak terlalu memperdulikan mereka."

" Jangan macam- macam!" Seruku lagi tak percaya. " Kau bohong!"

" Aku nggak bohong!" Serunya tak kalah galak.

Aku menelan ludah kecut. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Bukankah aku sudah berjanji nggak akan melukainya? Nggak akan menjadikannya seperti diriku? Apa aku harus mengingkari janji yang kuukir sendiri? Atau aku lebih baik menolaknya.

Terlalu banyak drakula disini, kalau aku menolaknya, adik- adik atau orang tuaku pasti dengan senang hati akan mengubahnya menjadi seperti kami kalau ia meminta.

" Ayolah, Hannie.." Ucapnya dengan manja.

Aku semakin kacau. Aku hanya diam.

" Baiklah!" Heechul tiba- tiba berdiri dan mendorongku menjauh dari pintu. " Kalau kau tetap tak mau aku akan meminta yang lainnya saja." Lanjutnya sambil berajalan keluar kamarku.

Aku kembali tersentak mendengar ancamannya. Kalau ia meminta yang lain untuk mengubahnya. Berarti mereka yang akan menancapkan taringnya ditengkuk Heechul kan? Menciumnya? Mengalirkan racun mereka? Itu hal yang lebih buruk lagi.

Aku langsung berlari mengejarnya keluar kamar.

Heechul sudah berdiri dihadapan para keluargaku dan siap- siap berbicara dengan lantang. Aku tak tahu apa yang ada dipikiranku saat itu, aku langsung menarik tangannya, memeluknya dan memiringkan kepalaku tepat dibahunya. Aku mulai menancapkan taringku ditengkuknya.

Cukup lama. Cukup lama hingga aku bisa merasakan darahnya kini telah bercampur dengan racunku. Cukup lama hingga aku tak sadar Heechul sudah tak sadarkan diri. Seandainya Kangin appa tak menarik tubuhnya, mungkin aku akan menghisap habis darahnya.

Aku terdiam menatap tubuh Heechul yang telah beralih dipelukan Kangin appa. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya disofa.

Appa menatapku. " Kau akan menghisap habis darahnya?"

Aku masih melongo. Aaahh! Saat itu juga wajahku memerah padam. Aku sudah melakukannya! Dihadapan semua anggota keluargaku.

" Hyuung!" Donghae, Yesung dan Eunhyuk berlari menghampiriku dan memelukku bangga.

" Woow.. Kau pria sejati!" Puji Eunhyuk sambil menekan- nekan otot lenganku.

Aku masih mematung tak percaya.

" Bravoo!" Seru Sungmin lagi.

Aku terjatuh duduk tak percaya. Aku sudah merubahnya. Merubahnya! Merubahnyaaa!

" Dia sadar!" Seru Teukie umma tiba- tiba.

Aku tersentak dan merangkak kearah sofa. Menatap Heechul yang masih mengerjapkan matanya.

" Kau.. Baik- baik saja?"

Heechul nggak menjawabku. Ia kembali menatapku bingung. " Aku merasa haus.." Ucapnya kemudian.

Ah! Aku lupa! Kini ia seorang yang sama denganku!

Wookie langsung berlari kedapur dan membawa segelas darah dan memberikannya pada Heechul.

Aku ragu apa Heechul akan langsung meminumnya. Tapi tebakanku salah. Kulihat matanya berbinar saat melihat darah itu dan langsung meminumnya. Setelah selesai dia tersenyum, memamerkan taring yang sudah tumbuh dari gusinya.

Aku masih terpana tak percaya. " Kau.."

" Sekarang aku sama dengamu, Hannie!" Serunya sambil memelukku lagi.

Aku nggak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Apa yang harus kukatakan. Namun tanganku bergerak sendiri. Memeluk tubuh ramping Heechul dan menariknya lebih dekat kearahku.

" Aku akan selamanya bersamamu. Selamanya." Ucapnya dengan yakin.

Aku tersenyum sambil terus memeluknya. " Saranghaeyo.." Bisikku lembut.

Heechul tertawa lembut sambil mencium rambutku. " Mulai sekarang aku akan menetap disini."

" Yeaaah! Anggota baruu!" Seru Donghae dan Eunhyuk sambil jingkrak- jingkrakan mengelilingi kami.

Yesung ikut bersorak- sorak kegirangan sambil mengangkat tubuh kecil Wookie.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya memeluk Sungmin dan keduanya hanya tersenyum bahagia.

Aku melirik kearah umma dan appa-ku. Keduanya tersenyum menatapku.

" Akhirnya Hannie kita menemukan kebahagiannya juga, kan.." Ucap umma lembut sambil merangkul appa.

Aku balas tersenyum menatap kedua orang tuaku. Aku lalu menatap Heechul lagi.

Dia tersenyum menatapku. " Aku nggak akan pernah meninggalkanmu." Janjinya.

" Aku tahu." Jawabku sambil mencium bibirnya lembut.

.

.

The end…

* * *

Lagi- lagi endingnya nggak jebo..

walahh... jeongmal mianhaeyo buat Siwon oppa, kibum oppa ma Shindong oppa yang jadi peran antagonis! _

bikin crita romance gini menguras otak lebih gila- gilaan ditengah kesibukan mengejar deadline novel yg lain...

smoga kalian smua suka ma ending gaje-nya, yaa... *masang kembang api* (lhoo?)

makasiiih buat kalian smua.. chingu-chingu.. tomodachi-tomodachi.. temen- temen.. plend-plend.. yg dah mau bca fict ini! XD

ok.. ok..

sama kayak sebelumnya..

dimohon REVIEW-nyaaa... coz itu pnting bnget..


End file.
